Eternity is Better With Three
by Jezzen
Summary: Damien/Pip/Kenny - A story written in POV form from each of the characters in turn. Rated M for my tendency to go into explicit detail. RxR
1. Chapter 1

_**P. POV**_

* * *

His eyes were the first I saw after I tumbled through the darkness, my last vision that of a robot foot hovering above me. Then there was a brief and agonizing pain before the darkness took me. For maybe a moment I floated. Blind, deaf, and unaware, until every one of my senses came rushing back to tell me I was laying flat on my back somewhere dark and cold.

And then, those eyes appeared. A malicious gaze that bore straight into my soul. Somehow, I knew those eyes. It was Damien, my once almost-friend. Disappeared for so long, and now I was face to face with him again. I opened my mouth to greet him and let him know that I never once was angry about being turned into a firework.

His harsh voice silenced me immediately, telling me to be quiet as I heard the swish of something waved through the air. The light of many, many candles flickered to life around me, revealing that I was laying on a bed of sorts. Though it was more like a nest of scented fabric in all types and colors. But that was not the thing that caught my attention the most. That honor belonged to my own strange new change in appearance.

I lay stark naked in the nest of a bed, my body no longer that of a child but of a young man. Over my light skinned chest lay curls of gold...my own hair. I reached up to take fistfuls of my hair, staring in pure disbelief. This couldn't be me. I died a little boy. Where was my real body, and what had Damien done with it?

As if in answer Damien came forward from the darkness beyond the candlelight to kneel down beside me. He was much different in appearance too than when I had last seen him. He was now a man as well, dressed in red medieval garb and sporting a pair of horns that had likely been inherited from his father. His hair grew dark and unruly around the horns, framing his intense eyes and chiseled face.

Damien leaned down to brush my long locks away from my ear, whispering an answer to my unasked question, "I have reawakened you, Pip. I captured your soul from the moment you died and I have kept you here in sleep from many years. With the utmost care I tended to you. Now, through all my efforts, you are the vision have always striven for. Don't you agree?"

"I...it is a very nice body, I guess. But it feels so strange. How long have I been here?" I asked, shifting to prop myself up on my elbows in order to get a better look at Damien's face. His gaze flickered once over the length of my body, then he looked back into my eyes.

"Ever since you died the day the robot woman came. In human measures, 12 years," Damien answered.

_12 years?_ How could that much time have passed without me knowing? Wasn't there anyone that missed him? This had to be dream, it just had to be. I have to find a way to wake up from it, that's all. So I reached to pinch my other arm. Sharp pain came from that tiny spot of skin, but it did nothing to close out the image of this candlelit place. I pinched myself until I couldn't take it anymore, then let myself drop back onto the soft fabrics.

Damien, having sat so still while watching me, now moved to hover over me. He placed both his hands squarely to either side of me. That made me cringe. I didn't like the new look in his eyes, or the way he lowered himself ever closer to my naked body. Soon the weight of his body met mine around the waist, our stomachs and legs pressed together. I wanted to squirm away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**D. POV**_

* * *

Damn, he was strong for being kept in a near coma for so many years, but never strong enough to fight me off completely. He has no idea how long I have waited to enjoy him. Of course, I could have done that anytime in the years he remained in that enchanted sleep. But there was no true joy in using someone as a doll. In that regard I differed from all other demons that wandered around down here in hell. Even my father had no idea of my softer side. Although, he has grown a little stupid over the years. It's a wonder he even found a female being to help bring me into existence.

I finally managed to pin Pip down completely, forcing both arms above his head with one hand and holding the rest of him down with my legs. He was growing more and more panicked. Not a good thing for his newly awakened body. So, with my free hand, I gently ran my fingers over his face, brushing at his eyes and cheeks, then lips. His struggling only ceased by a fraction, but I could hear his heartbeat slow down thankfully.

Now as he looked back into my eyes, his gaze was more simply confused rather than panicked. A little fear in there too, unsurprisingly. I kept my fingers in a slow motion over his lips, back and forth ever so lightly. A thought gnawed at me, as it had done constantly over the years. Now that he was awake, the desire to make him mine was unbelievably intense. Yet at the same time, I already felt guilty for what I would do to this confused young man. If I didn't act soon, another demon would catch the scent of his newly revived blood and come to take him from me.

"Beloved Pip," I whispered softly, "I wish you to forgive me for what I must do. Please realize it is only to protect you from greater harm." He blinked once or twice, and I sighed. He wasn't getting the full picture yet, so I drew one finger down in a line over his chin and slowly along his neck. All the while I held his gaze, letting the hunger within me show clearly.

The moment his soft cheeks flushed a vivid pink was when I knew it was time. Though he began to struggle more again, I put an end to it by reaching down to take his shaft. Firmly I pushed my thumb right over the head and was rewarded by the sudden intake of breath from Pip. Very soon, under the force of my thumb alone, he was reduced to a limp, shuddering slip of a man.

After a moment I paused, letting him get his thoughts in order before speaking. "Enjoying it?" I asked, though that may be a pointless question. Whether or not he fully enjoyed it, it had to be done anyhow. The rules of the demonic hierarchy were uncomfortably strict at times.

Pip's face blushed brighter and he looked away, probably too embarrassed to answer. The only way I was going to take that was as an agreement then. I resumed my rubbing, taking my time to let him harden completely. To be honest, I did not mind if this would take all night. I at least had that much time to enjoy him alone and I was going to relish in every second of it. Pip would warm up to me eventually anyhow. I was certain he would.


	3. Chapter 3

_**K. POV**_

* * *

I am so fucking tired of this damn town. Everyday is all the same, and its only gotten more boring since everyone moved away. All except me, of course. Celebration in our home was getting meatballs and garlic bread with our watered down spaghetti at Thanksgiving. My parents would have a heart attack if they actually got enough money to get out of this ass crack of a town. Or, they would probably reach for another beer, shrugging it off by saying it was the alcohol talking, or some shit like that.

Today I'm standing out again at Stark's Pond, daydreaming about my childhood friends and the fucked up adventures we got into. Always included me dying, of course, but those were great memories anyway. I wish they would come back someday. Then maybe we could hang out together like we always had years ago. Just a bunch of kids, knee deep in the pond mud catching minnows or tadpoles. Damn, I'm getting so nostalgic...


	4. Chapter 4

_**P. POV**_

* * *

Oh dear...that look in his eyes now. Will he kill me for that? I couldn't help it, I was so afraid. I had to do something to defend myself. Even if it meant to draw blood. Blood that trailed down his chin from the attempt he had made to kiss me. It had been so sudden that I barely even thought about it. An instinct almost.

I laid curled on my side now, free from his weight pinning me down. But his glare was so incredibly intense, I wanted only to shut my eyes tight and hope for no harm to come from his hand. I had fought against a demon prince after all. With a cold pang that squeezed at my lungs, I realized that as such Damien could do whatever he pleased with me. If he wished, he could torture me for acting as I did. I wish I hadn't been so bold...

"Stay here," Damien spoke up finally in a harsh command. "Obviously you need something more to ease you into your new life. The best may be to find a familiar face from your childhood. I will only be gone to your old home for a moment. Do not ever leave this room while I''m gone if you value your life," he instructed. Then he was gone. No flash or whirl or puff of smoke to aid him.

Great, now I was going to bring this misfortune on someone else. Likely one of my old friends too. They would hate me even more if Damien dragged one or two of them down here simply for my sake. For certain they were old enough to do more to me than spit on me or call me names.


	5. Chapter 5

_**D. POV**_

* * *

Flitting around in spirit form through South Park turned out to be less fruitful than I had hoped. None of those children I had met so long ago were around anymore. I searched all through every street and every house. Even through their favorite stores, just in case. How could they all be gone already? Wasn't there at least one remaining in this spot of a town?

Wait...now that I think on it more, there was one soul that I felt only briefly during my time at the elementary school. Immortal too, if I am correct. That same sort of energy still flows through the area in trails, mostly over only one side of the town. With a new spark in my blood at the possibility of finding this person I went once more to search around the town. I was sure I would soon find this person again.

The strongest of the trails eventually led me out into the trees on the edges of the town. Here it was not exactly forest yet, but definitely a recreational area. The trail continued to strengthen as it mixed with the scent of water and before long I came to the edge of a pond.

Across the pond from me stood a blonde young man, thin as a rail with a sad faraway look in his eyes. The trail I had been following led to this somber looking thing? Nothing about this young man spoke of the power he commonly associated with immortals like himself. Yet, whether or not the trail was true, this man at least might be one of Pip's friends from years ago. Time to gather this young man up.

Showing myself finally to the young man proved to not quite have the effect I assumed. Instead of terror in the young man's eyes as he noticed me fade back into a solid form, his expression became full of hope and joy. What could possibly be going through this young man's head that he would be so eager to see me, son of Satan?

"Are you an immortal?" the young man's question tumbled out ecstatically as he sloshed across the shallow pond toward me, arms slightly outstretched. I frowned down at him, still not understanding this sudden show of emotion towards me.

"Yes, I am an immortal. Damien, demon son of Satan. And...who are you?" I asked in reply, truly wanting to know the name of this strange young man so eager to see me. There has not even been one instance where a human has welcomed me with such joy.

The young man blinked up at me, obviously trying to summon up something in his mind as soon as I introduced myself. A memory, perhaps? Then the young man suddenly sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fucking great," the young man muttered, "I may have finally found a way to break this curse, and I happen to run into the douche who turned me into a damn platypus. Good for you at least that you don't have that earsplitting high pitched voice anymore," the young man finished by folding his arms over his chest.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to let the insult slide. This young man could very easily find himself speared on the end of my horn. An extremely tempting thougth. Getting back at the young man for that though was not my goal right now. Whatever this young man remembered of me, for I certainly do not remember much of him, he was just right to keep my beloved company.


	6. Chapter 6

**_K. POV_**

* * *

The only thing I remember before I blacked out is that guy, Damien, bending down to hold me in his arms. At first I tried to get some good punches at him for treating me like a kid. Then he just raised one hand in front of my face and I blacked out. No explanation for it, or for why exactly he had come up from hell just for me.

When I came around, everything was dark. Almost, anyway. Glinting off the rocks that made up the ceiling of where ever I am was a soft light. The light shifted constantly, so I could easily guess it was from some sort of a fire. Fucking perfect. That demon shit dragged me down to hell for no reason. Or if there is a reason, he better damn well know that I'd rip out his balls if he tries to rape me.

I sat up finally to look around, and what I saw was far from welcoming. Not even a few feet from me was the ring of candles that gave the flickering reflection, and laying in the middle of the ring was a naked woman. She laid curled up with her back toward me, her long golden hair a little tousled. Probably from whatever Damien had been doing to her. Was this is that demon's plan, to bring me here and have me do this woman just for a show? Fuck this shit, I have to find a way out of here.

* * *

**_P. POV_**

* * *

I didn't want to have to show my face to the man Damien had brought in. I recognized him immediately, especially when he was wearing that orange hoodie so much like the one he wore when he was a child. Kenny McCormick, best friend to everyone who had ever beaten me up or called me names. True, Kenny really never beat me up as often in comparison, but mostly for the fact that he would disappear a lot. Still, I didn't want to give him anymore reason to hurt me, and he surely would if he saw me in my current appearance.

So I remained curled up and facing away from Kenny as the man awakened finally, hoping he wouldn't have any want to come over and have a look. I heard him get to his feet, muttering foul words to no one in particular. Or so I guessed. Soon after though, the air grew suddenly tense from the both of us as Damien's slow, patient footsteps echoed through the small room. Even though I couldn't see him there was no mistaking the feeling I got from his gaze running up and down my figure...


	7. Chapter 7

D. POV

* * *

The two had not made a move yet toward each other, but that may be understandable. After all, I had only just dropped this new, blonde, and mysteriously immortal boy in here without any explanation whatsoever of my motives. I was indeed already such a slave to Pip's happiness. If only my dear, lovely little beauty knew of my devotion. I wanted Pip to be comfortable here, and with me. His friend here might just help ease Pip into these new surroundings, and be a sort of mediator between me and him. Someone that Pip would find comfort in knowing was there to deflect some of the effects of my own presence. Then, hopefully with time, Pip would grow to accept me...to love me, even.

Still, that was the starting plan for the near future. There was still one mission I must complete in order to keep the both of them safe. After that, then the slow process of them all building their relationships among each other would truly begin. And first things first, I must decide which one to take first. My gaze went immediately to Pip's form laying among the makeshift bed, guided by the tremendous pull long gathered affections for the beauty created. My eyes took in every wave of golden curls spilling around those soft, slight shoulders. Further moving down to savor the sight of the delicate curve of Pip's spine, leading down to such a succulent, tight little mound of flesh that sorely tempted me to devour it. Connected so well by those slim, shapely legs that I craved to touch, to hold tight to those trembling limbs when spread so gently before me...

I suddenly was drawn out of my deep, intoxicating fantasies as I became more aware of a stern gaze directed at me. It was then I had to tear my eyes from Pip's body to look with a frown upon this new blonde young man, whom was my second choice in this mandatory matter. Certainly not a tempting choice either. A dirty, foul mouthed, defiant young man without even one physical redeeming quality. A lowlier demon lackey might be glad to take this young man, but I was not looking forward to it. I only viewed it ultimately as a duty to my beloved. In marking this young man as well I would rightfully be able to keep him close to myself and Pip, in turn offering my beloved some companionship when I could not.

I responded to the young man's glare by turning to step over closer to him, continuing slowly as the young man backed up more and more, until he hit the rough rock wall of the small cavern. The man still wore that defiant set his chin and overall stance, yet my eyes could catch the ever faint flicker of fear that flashed through the man's eyes. A great feeling to see that this man was finally showing the proper response to the Prince of Hell himself. Such a fact that would ensure this whole ordeal to be finished swiftly, so I could at last taste that which this desire in me burned to have. With that tempting promise in mind, I came to tower but a few inches before the young man, raising one strong arm to clasp my fingers firmly around that skinny neck.


	8. Chapter 8

K. POV

* * *

Before I could think to react, that demon's stare had pinned me to the wall long enough for him to grab hold of me. No matter how I clawed at the large hand around my neck, all I could do was give shallow cuts that his skin continued to heal over instantly. Kicking did shit, as I soon found out when my foot hit nothing but rock hard muscle. This guy was large and strong enough to crush me, and the look in his eyes said clearly that he knew it. I was already prepared for the blows, wondering for a moment just how I would have to endure the beating before the man was satisfied...

My blood suddenly ran cold when I saw the unexpected motion of his other hand, long fingers curling to take hold of the hem of my pants. The fuck...this guy was seriously going to rape me? For a brief moment my instincts kicked back in and I tried in vain to struggle, wiggling around in his grasp like a worm. I was sure it some part of my panicked mind that I looked absolutely pathetic. It was all useless. Before I knew it, my pants were roughly yanked down to my ankles, boxers with them, leaving my gangly legs bare to the cool air in the cavern. Oh God, this had to be a nightmare. What had I done to deserve being raped by this insane bastard of a demon? Nothing was making any sense, and I didn't have any time to sort it out. Already he had forced me around, my continued struggles doing nothing, and pressed me roughly into the rock wall. Where his hand was still firm around my neck, I was starting to feel some bruises starting. Least of my worries right now. I would have a lot more by the time this douche was through with me.

There was no warning when he shoved his rock hard dick into my ass, just the explosion of pain that came with it. Just as quickly he wasted no time in pounding me into the wall, the clack of his horns above my head timing with how hard my hips slammed into the wall in each thrust from him. Now, this was truly turning into hell. Nothing but pain was ripping through my body, and there was no slowing down, no matter how I finally gave into the cries that built up in my throat. He didn't give a shit about what I felt. This was my new prison, and here, Damien owned me.

* * *

P. POV

* * *

I was so scared, for both myself and Kenny. By no means was Kenny the best friend in the world, not even in the slightest, yet still, this was unjust torture. What was worse was that I couldn't lend any help whatsoever to Kenny, no matter how the young fellow cried out in horrid agony. I was not strong, nor skilled in fighting in any way. And that was just compared to any other human. Against Damien, Satan's own son? The effort would be purely in vain. I would sooner find myself skewered on his horns than become a hero. All I could do was to stay curled up in this nest of a bed like a frightened child, my hands clasped so tight over my ears in a useless attempt to drown out the horrible cries filling the small cavern. What sent a cold sickness to my stomach even more, to add to this whole unbearable mess, was knowing that once Damien was finished with Kenny, I would be next. My only saving grace may be that Damien's strange obsession with me might earn a more gentle touch, if only in measure to the torment Kenny was going through.

Sooner than I expected, the horrid noises ceased almost instantly. I blinked in short lived surprise at the candles in front of me, then the cold fear of realization took a vicious hold on my heart once more. I heard the slight thump of Kenny's limp body hitting the floor, followed by a rustling, then the sound of heavy boots on the stone. Damien was already coming for me now. I couldn't help but to start to cry, the fear so strong in my heart that it seemed to steal away my breath. I held myself so tightly curled, my knuckles were turning white where I had shifted to hold tight to my sides. My mind did not want to accept what was going to happen, even as I heard and felt Damien lower himself over me, that dark curtain of thick hair falling forward to brush against my cheek. He whispered my name so lovingly, it sent cold chills down my spine. His hands...oh Lord, his hands. Those long fingers stroked deep and slow up and down the length of my thigh, traveling down to caress my bony ankle, then immediately going straight to my rear. His hand roughly kneaded into the soft flesh there, and I choked out a few whimpering sobs. I did not want this. So badly I longed that me and Damien could still have simply been friends, that he had never decided to keep me locked away here for so, so long...


End file.
